1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a saw strip for fixing a crystal of semiconductor material when cutting wafers from this crystal using a wire saw. The invention also relates to a process for cutting off wafers using the saw strip is used.
2. The Prior Art
When cutting wafers from a crystal of semiconductor material using a wire saw, undesirable flutes or saw marks may be formed on the sides of the wafers following transverse deviations of the saw wire. The crystal is fixed on a saw strip into which the saw wire penetrates to a depth of a few millimeters after the wafers have been cut off. The saw strip usually consists of a solid graphite block, and the crystal is cemented onto this block using, for example, an epoxy resin adhesive.